In the related art, there has been known a brushless motor in which a connecting terminal that is electrically connected to a winding-start end portion or a winding-finish end portion of a drive coil is provided on an insulator of a stator. For example, JP 2014-128118A (Reference 1) discloses a brushless motor (electric motor) in which a circuit board is disposed to face a stator in an axial direction thereof via a gap on one side of the stator in the axial direction, and a connecting terminal is provided between an insulator and the circuit board in the axial direction. The connecting terminal is provided with a board connecting portion that is connected to the circuit board, an arm portion that extends further toward one side than the board connecting portion in a circumferential direction, and a joining portion that is provided at a distal portion of the arm portion and is joined with an end portion of a drive coil. The joining portion is positioned further inward in a radial direction than an outer edge of a stator core in the radial direction. Therefore, the joining portion is positioned between the stator core and the circuit board in the axial direction.
Incidentally, in the brushless motor of Reference 1, it is necessary to provide a space for positioning the joining portion between the insulator and the circuit board in the axial direction, and thus it is difficult for the circuit board to approach the stator in the axial direction. Therefore, there is room for improvement in miniaturization of the brushless motor in the axial direction. Such a problem may also arise in a configuration in which a connecting terminal is fixed to a terminal base that is formed separately from the insulator.
Thus, a need exists for a stator of a brushless motor, a brushless motor, and a power sliding door apparatus using the brushless motor which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.